PD: ¡Te quiero!
by Velveth
Summary: Rose Weasley encuentra en un libro de la Biblioteca una carta de amor escrita por Scorpius Malfoy y desde ese día su impresión por él cambia radicalmente. A causa de un pequeño accidente, llevará a cabo una mentira piadosa contra él pero, ¿podrá ella controlar sus sentimientos?


Dedicado a **Sam Wallflower**, porque es un encanto que siempre lee mis historias y me deja su buena y bonita opinión.

**DISCLAIMER****: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling. No obstante, la historia es mía.

Es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja que espero y deseo que disfrutéis.

* * *

><p><strong>-OneShot-<strong>

**#PD: TE QUIERO**

* * *

><p>"La Biblioteca de Hogwarts es algo impresionante", eso era algo que siempre había pensado. Toda aquella cantidad de estanterías repletas de libros, tanto conocimiento amontonado era espectacular. Desde pequeña siempre había disfrutado mucho leyendo, me pasaba las horas muertas con los libros que me dejaba mi madre. Mis tíos siempre me habían dicho que he heredado el carácter cabezón y deportista de mi padre y la inteligencia y astucia de mi madre.<p>

Estábamos en el año 2023, y la tecnología muggle había acabado llegando al mundo mágico, muy concretamente los teléfonos móviles. No eran iguales a los que disponían los muggles, los de éstos eran mucho más avanzados, los nuestros seguían estando 17 años atrasados. Y tampoco lo usábamos mucho, los más cerrados de mente no tenían un aparato creado por la gente-no-mágica. En especial estaba en mano de los jóvenes en la escuela de magia y hechicería. ¿Dónde habían quedado las notitas en clase y las cartas de amor?

Lo que os quiero contar ocurrió en mi sexto año de enseñanza en Hogwarts. Estábamos en Marzo y yo acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años. Siempre había pasado las horas muertas en la Biblioteca o, en su defecto, en el campo de quidditch, pero aquel día me encontraba en el primer lugar mencionado. Estaba buscando libros de ficción, pues siempre me habían parecido fascinantes las historias románticas sobre magos aristócratas y brujas de la plebe, o viceversa. Encontré uno con el nombre de "Nieve en otoño", al abrirlo encontré un papel doblado. Se trataba de una carta.

"_A mi querida Suzanne:_

_Encontré tu libro favorito estas Navidades. Por favor, léelo si tienes tiempo._

_Si recordaras sólo un poco de aquel tiempo, sería muy feliz… Porque yo aún no me he rendido. Sigo pensando en ti cada día._

_He conseguido un teléfono móvil para que puedas contactarme más fácilmente. Estaré esperando tu mensaje._

_623xxxxxx_

_De Scorpius Malfoy"_

En aquel momento, cuando leí aquello, sentí una enorme fiebre recorriéndome las puntas de los dedos de mi mano. Scorpius Malfoy… Mi padre siempre me había dicho que no me relacionara con alguien así, que su padre era una vil rata, un traidor y una mala persona. Mamá siempre le decía que era un exagerado y lo cierto es que a veces yo pensaba igual. Malfoy nunca me había parecido tan malo como mi padre hablaba del suyo. Era bastante engreído, pero no habíamos conversado casi nunca como para ser capaz de juzgarle demasiado. Incluso se llevaba bastante bien con Albus. Pero lo que sí había odiado de él, era su faceta de ligón, pues era famoso por jugar con las chicas.

* * *

><p>Nos encontrábamos en la mesa de Gryffindor comiendo todos mis primos y yo, y otros amigos de mi Casa.<p>

—Rose, ¿ser encargada de la Biblioteca no es muy pesado? —Preguntó Lily mientras se llevaba una galleta de zanahoria a la boca.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Qué va —respondí—. Sólo soy voluntaria algunas tardes desde que la bibliotecaria está en cama con el sarampión mágico.

—Un rollo —añadió mi hermano Hugo.

La risa tonta e histérica de una estudiante provocó que todos nos volteáramos para observar a que se debía tanta emoción. Allí estaban Malfoy y una chica dos años menor, de Hufflepuff.

—¿De verdad? Le dices eso a todas, ¿no? —Dijo ella coqueta.

—En serio. Oye —le puso la mano en la mejilla—, tengamos una cita —susurró en su oreja.

—¡Oh! Ya está Scorpius engañando a las mujeres —intervino James alzando la voz para que lo oyeran todos los presentes.

Si de algo tenía fama Malfoy, era de mujeriego. En el fondo no me sorprendía, pues se trataba de una persona alta cuya piel era perfecta y los rasgos de su cara finos y delicados. Siempre tenía su precioso pelo rubio platino despeinado, y eso, según todas y, ¡qué demonios!, yo también, era algo bastante sensual.

—Debe pensar que las mujeres son fáciles, ese idiota —añadió Lily entre risas.

Malfoy se acercó a nuestra mesa, puso sus manos en mis hombros y entre suspiros dijo:

—¿No estáis siendo muy crueles? ¿Verdad, _Rose_?

Al sentir sus manos tocándome, algo se removió en mi interior. Recordé las palabras de aquella carta que encontré días atrás y un remolino de rabia golpeó mi interior, provocando que le clavara un tenedor en la mano.

—¡¿Eres idiota?! —Exclamé poniéndome en pie y dejándoles atrás.

Mientras avanzaba, escuché como Malfoy les preguntaba a los demás si acaso yo le odiaba. Todos le respondieron con un "sí, desde hace mucho". Era mentira, estaba equivocado. Tenía un dilema interior. Aquello solo me pasaba por ser tan curiosa, no debí leer aquella carta. Si no lo hubiera hecho, podría haber seguido teniendo aquel odio particular por Malfoy. Pero es que no puedo creer que él sea capaz de escribir una carta tan sincera.

Cogí mis libros de historia de la magia y me dirigí al aula. Poco antes de llegar, vi a Malfoy solo en mitad del pasillo, sacando su móvil y mirándolo con nostalgia, como si estuviera esperando un mensaje. Esperando un mensaje que nunca llegaría, porque sin duda, su carta fue tirada. Sentí lástima por él, al ver su mirada abatida.

Estaba sentada en mi pupitre, Malfoy se situaba dos asientos detrás de mí. Le miraba de reojo, y nuevamente le descubrí mirando su teléfono.

"Si él descubre la verdad, posiblemente juegue aún más con las mujeres". Pensé. "Me pregunto qué tipo de persona es la Suzanne que ha rechazado a Malfoy." Marqué el número, que él había escrito en la carta, en mi móvil y le di a escribir nuevo mensaje. "Probablemente si yo fuera ella, escribiría algo así".

Escribí en mi móvil: _Tienes buena letra_. Fui a borrarlo cuando el profesor Binns me llamó la atención por estar distraída en clase. Qué mal, era la primera vez en mis seis años en el colegio que me llamaba un profesor la atención. Pero aquello no fue lo peor, porque cuando me quise dar cuenta, le había enviado el mensaje a Malfoy. Me giré rápidamente y le vi, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

Me maldecía para mis adentros cuando me vibró el teléfono. Era un mensaje del rubio.

_¿Suzanne?_

* * *

><p>No sabía qué hacer. Me encontraba en la Biblioteca, haciendo mi labor sustituyendo a la encargada mientras estaba de baja laboral. No dejaba de preguntarme qué era lo que debía hacer. Tenía que contarle la verdad a Malfoy y disculparme personalmente.<p>

—Perdona, ¿está aquí el siguiente volumen de este libro? —Preguntó una voz familiar mientras yo arreglaba una de las estanterías más bajas.

Cuando me giré, vi a Scorpius Malfoy y sentí que era mi oportunidad de contarle la verdad, asique le dije de salir al jardín a hablar un rato cuando acabara mi turno.

—Estoy contento. No pensaba que fueras tú la que me dijera de salir a tomar el aire —comentó una vez que nos encontrábamos sentados en uno de los bancos de fuera—. Me pregunto de qué será de lo que quieres hablar —su tono de voz parecía extrañamente emocionado.

Comencé a apretarme la falda de mi uniforme nerviosa. No estaba segura de cómo empezar. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida de enviarle aquel mensaje… Había metido la pata pero bien.

—Oye… —comencé a decir al fin, pero me atasqué en seguida. Él me miraba expectante—. Hoy te ha pasado algo bueno, ¿verdad? —Aquello fue todo lo que fui capaz de soltar debido a los nervios.

Él se sorprendió ante mi comentario y note como se ruborizaba por momentos. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y murmuró:

—¿En serio? —Me miró con timidez—. Rose Weasley, eres alucinante. He querido contarle esto a alguien desde hace mucho tiempo —confesó rascándose la mejilla y poniéndose en pie—. En realidad hay alguien que me ha gustado todo este tiempo. Es una estudiante de Ravenclaw un año mayor que nosotros. Tuvimos algo hace dos años, pero no funcionó porque yo seguía comportándome como un crío. Ella me evita y no me deja acercarme a ella a causa de un hechizo. Parece que no me quiere ver —hablaba tan firmemente y con tanta decisión, mirando al cielo con sus grises ojos brillando exaltados, que yo no pude evitar estremecerme por sus palabras—. Pero aun así, quiero que ella me recuerde. Por eso le he regalado libros que deberían gustarle y le escribí cartas. Al fin, hoy la respuesta llegó —me miró con una sonrisa muy cálida—. Este sentimiento… ¿Lo entiendes? —Se colocó enfrente de mí y se agachó de cuclillas—. Pero después de eso no ha habido más cartas…

Nuevamente sentí una punzada en el corazón de pena por él e inconscientemente le froté el pelo con mis manos como si fuera un perrito.

—¡No te preocupes! —Exclamé—.¡Yo te apoyaré también!

Él me miraba sorprendido, seguramente pensó que estaba loca. Cuando me di cuenta, quité mis manos de su cabeza rápidamente y me maldije. Comenzó a reír abiertamente.

—En realidad eres una persona muy entusiasta —dijo.

Una vez más no pude decirle nada, no pude hacerlo. No hubiera sido capaz de romper aquella sonrisa que puso en aquel momento. Era una auténtica cobarde. ¿Y yo estaba en Gryffindor?

Aquella noche volvió a llegar un mensaje de él a mi teléfono. Obviamente no era para mí, era para Suzanne.

"_Suzanne, creo que esta es una oportunidad para mí. Así que, incluso si solo ha sidopor capricho, estoy contento de que contestaras._

_PD: Estoy contesto mientras tú estés bien."_

Nuevamente sentí una punzada de dolor en el corazón. No parecía el Malfoy que yo creía que era y una parte de mí se sentía mal por juzgarle tantos años sin darle el beneplácito de la duda. Estuve dudando durante un prolongado momento y finalmente respondí a aquel mensaje.

"Estoy bien."

* * *

><p>A los pocos días siguientes hubo mucho jaleo en uno de los patios de Hogwarts. Al parecer las chicas estaban descontentas porque Malfoy había rechazado salir con todas ellas. Nadie sabía que le pasaba pues se trataba algo impropio de él. Pero yo conocía el motivo. Y entonces me sentí completamente inútil, ¿por qué tuve que responder al mensaje? No era capaz de soportar su cara de decepción.<p>

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando recibí otro mensaje de él.

"_Suzanne, ¿has visto esto? ¡Es alucinante! Cuando miré al cielo lo encontré involuntariamente. Aunque está soleado, ¿no es alucinante? Tú me dijiste que si hay un arcoíris quiere decir que va a llover, ¿verdad?_

_PD: Realmente quiero quedar contigo._"

Adjunto a aquel mensaje había una bonita foto hecha al cielo, que era decorado por un espléndido arcoíris. Me asomé por una de las ventanas y le pude ver en el jardín, con los brazos extendidos y una expresión de felicidad en el rostro. Y entonces me di cuenta, de que aquello de que no quería hacerle daño era una mentira. Lo que no quería era que él me odiara.

* * *

><p>—¡Rose! —Llamó una voz que me resultaba muy familiar aquellos días. No tardé en ver a Scorpius. Me acerqué a él.<p>

—¿Has esperado a que terminara mi turno de la Biblioteca?

Parecía muy emocionado, estaba realmente feliz.

—¡¿Sabes qué?! Hoy cuando le he dicho que quería quedar con ella —se metió en la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su móvil—, me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo: Por favor, espera un poco más —me mostró la pantalla para que pudiera verlo.

Permanecí unos leves instantes en silencio, pensándome qué decir. Debía decirle la verdad, aunque me odiara. Pero yo no quería eso.

Y en aquel momento, levanté la cabeza y le dediqué la sonrisa más hipócrita que he esbozado en mi vida mientras le decía lo bueno que era aquello. Definitivamente, yo, Rose Weasley, era la peor persona de toda la escuela.

—Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer este domingo? —Le pregunté.

—Estoy libre, estoy libre —respondió aun albergando aquella euforia que debía sentir por haber recibido un mensaje de su amada Suzanne—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Esta vez hablaremos del mal de amores de Rose?

Yo suspiré abatida y triste.

—Sí, algo así —asentí.

Definitivamente le quería contar la verdad, tan solo quería ver su sonrisa un poco más. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que estaba siendo injusta con él, pero era algo inevitable.

* * *

><p>Llegó el domingo y había encargado a los elfos de la cocina que prepararan unas fiambreras para poder comer en la orilla del lago con Malfoy. Les pagué un dinero extra por el trabajo, eran unos seres encantadores. Cuando llegué con el rubio al lugar, puse una manta en el suelo y con un gesto de la cabeza le indiqué que se sentara.<p>

—Buen provecho —dije.

—Tiene buena pinta.

—Se lo he encargado a los Elfos de la cocina.

Me quedé ensimismada mirándole comer y agradecí a Merlín que estuviera de buen humor. Nuestras miradas se chocaron y yo me ruboricé.

—¿Q-Qué? —Inquirí con la boca llena.

—No, nada —respondió—. Pensaba que tú también tenías a alguien que te gusta.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y sentí pena de mí misma. Me entristecí al darme cuenta de quien tenía delante y de lo que estaba a punto de contarle.

—Es extraño —comencé a decir—. Al principio, él era alguien a quien no podía soportar. De hecho lo odiaba, siempre me había parecido que jugaba demasiado con las chicas y mucha gente me había hablado muy mal de su familia. Pero por una única circunstancia, mi percepción cambió y pensé, me gusta esta persona —expliqué, abriéndole mi corazón, con una mirada melancólica fija en el suelo.

Él me estuvo escuchando con suma atención, muy serio. Como si cada palabra que le dijera fuera un tesoro que había que guardar muy bien.

—Ya veo. En mi caso fue amor a primera vista pero eso también es un momento de magia —habló.

Comencé a reír abiertamente. Creo que hasta aquel momento no había sido capaz de reír delante de él y mucho menos con tanta sinceridad. Me daba igual si tenía la boca llena de pastel de calabaza, estaba tremendamente relajada a su lado.

—¡Tienes razón! —Exclamé—. Está claro que las personas que nos gustan hicieron magia con nosotros.

Me observó fijamente, de un modo solemne y yo sentí que sus ojos grises atravesaban cada rincón de mi cuerpo como pequeñas agujas envenenadas. Había algo extraño en su mirada, pero no conseguí discernir el qué. Me agarró de la mano con firmeza y se acercó un poco a mí.

—Eh, ¿quién es la persona que te gusta? —Preguntó.

Yo no fui capaz de responder. Aquella pregunta fue tan repentina que lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue ruborizarme y dejar mis pómulos a juego con el color de mi pelo. Él se percató de la incomodidad que me provocaba su curiosidad.

—Vale, tranquila. No hace falta que me lo digas —dijo dándome unas palmadas en los hombros. Entonces chocó las palmas de sus manos y exclamó: ¡Ya sé! Vamos a Hogsmeade. Te invitaré a unas cervezas de mantequilla a cambio de la comida —me guiñó el ojo.

Cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade, Malfoy se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a Las Tres Escobas. Tenía la cara desencajada en una expresión que rondaba entre la sorpresa y el horror. Su mirada estaba cargada de dolor. Seguí la dirección de su mirada, para saber qué era lo que observaba con tanto pasmo y amargura y al descubrirlo, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me quedé helada. Había una joven de cabellos largos y dorados besándose con fervor con un chico que parecía de su edad o quizás un poco mayor que ella. No tuve que ser experta en adivinación para darme cuenta de que se trataba de Suzanne.

—Así que ella… tiene novio —murmuró dolido.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, mis lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, decorando mi cara de un modo amargo. Tapé mi rostro con mis manos, me avergonzaba que me viera llorar. Me sentía culpable de su desilusión, yo le di las alas que ahora han ardido en llamas, como las de Ícaro. Sentía como me miraba con puro desconcierto y pena. Pronto noté como unos cálidos brazos me envolvían y me estrechaban contra el pecho de Malfoy.

—¿Por qué eres tú la que está llorando?

Yo no respondí.

Bebimos las cervezas en silencio. Quería animarle, me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero me sentía miserable. Jamás debí haberle engañado.

—Voy al baño —dije poniéndome en pie y dejándole solo con mis cosas.

Me mojé la cara con el agua fría del lavabo para intentar despejarme y me miré fijamente en el espejo repitiéndome una y otra vez que debía salir por la puerta, mirarle a los ojos y decirle la verdad. No debía huir.

Al volver, cabizbaja, entreabrí la boca para comenzar a hablar, pero me callé al ver que tenía mi teléfono en la mano y me miraba con cierto rencor. Mientras fui al baño, me envió un mensaje, bueno, a mí no, a Suzanne, que decía: "_No te escribiré más_".

—¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó tajante, su tono de voz era ácido.

—Te lo iba a contar todo ahora —me apresuré a decir, poniendo las manos en la mesa para captar su atención.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza para que ésta se apoyara sobre ella y miró con decepción a la mesa.

—¿Has estado jugando conmigo? —Tras decir aquello, se levantó y me dio la espalda, para irse—. Mi padre tenía razón. No debí haberme relacionado contigo, porque eres peor que tus padres al parecer —espetó con crueldad.

Cuando dijo aquello, supe lo que se sentía cuando te odiaban porque tus padres lo hicieran entre ellos en el pasado. Fui tras él y cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, le llamé.

—¡Espera, Malfoy! —No respondió—. Estás equivocado, no me he reído de ti en ningún momento —continuó avanzando y yo me sentí desesperada. Tragué saliva y me armé de valor—. ¡Scorpius Malfoy! Esa es la persona que me gusta… —mi tono de voz se fue quebrando conforme fui pronunciando aquella oración. Él no decía nada—. Por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

—Está bien… Pero a cambio tú vendrás al hostal de Hogsmeade, a una habitación, conmigo… —sonrió torcidamente. Una mueca extraña que nunca le había visto antes.

* * *

><p>La luz de unas velas viejas que flotaban por la habitación era lo único que decorada aquella estancia fría y vacía. Estaba nerviosa, ¿qué era lo que pretendía hacer yendo con Malfoy a aquel lugar? Me tiró sobre la cama y se fue colocando poco a poco encima de mí.<p>

—Malfoy…

—¿Qué? Piensas que soy un chico fácil, ¿no es así? —respondió secamente.

Me agarró las manos, intentando entrelazarlas con las suyas, pero mi palma seguía abierta. Se abalanzó sobre mí como un depredador y sentí su respiración en mi cuello y sus labios paseándose sobre él con suavidad. Yo no decía nada, solo esperaba que todo pasara rápido. Realmente, me sentía tan miserable en aquellos momentos que tenía la sensación de que cualquier cosa que me hiciera no sería suficiente para eximir mi culpa por engañarle. Él separó un poco su cabeza.

—¿No te defiendes?

Al oír aquello, no pude soportarlo más. Comencé a llorar desesperadamente, como si estuviera limpiando mi alma de dolor. Tenía la punta de mi nariz roja por el llanto y sentía que de un momento a otro me iba a ahogar entre mis propias lágrimas.

—¡Lo siento, Scorpius! —Proferí entre sollozos—. Siento que todo esto te haya pasado a ti.

La imagen de Scorpius cambió radicalmente, en aquel momento se podía leer en él la culpa y la aflicción provocada por su confusión.

—Antes de entrar a Las Tres Escobas… ¿Por qué lloraste? —Se apartó de mí y se sentó al borde de la cama, afligido—. ¿En qué debería creer?

Yo me erguí en la cama lentamente, aun con la cara surcada en lágrimas y le acaricié el rostro con la mano.

—Tenía mucho miedo de herirte, así que en todo este tiempo no pude decirte que habían tirado la carta —expliqué con la voz rota—. Cuando la encontré, me enamoré de la persona que la escribió.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio largo rato, mirándonos fijamente, leyéndonos el pensamiento. No podía dejar de deleitarme con el color de sus orbes grises, tan cautivadores.

* * *

><p>Desde entonces, Malfoy no me dirigía la palabra. Supongo que aquello significaba que no quería saber nada de mí, ya no querría relacionarse conmigo nunca más. Le escuchaba hablar en clase, reírse con sus amigos, le veía por los pasillos y sentía como pasaba a mi lado y ni me dirigía la mirada.<p>

No obstante, no quise que aquello acabara así. Así que le escribí una carta y se la adjunté con un libro, y le pedí a Albus que se lo entregara, amenazándolo de muerte por si lo leía. La carta decía así:

"_Para Scorpius:_

_El volumen que buscabas el otro día en la Biblioteca, yo lo tenía, así que te lo regalo. Pero esto es sólo una excusa, soy persistente aunque no podría decirte algo importante cara a cara, así que te estoy escribiendo. Si piensas que es una carga, puedes tirarla, junto con el libro._

_La verdad es que temía que mi mentira fuera descubierta y me odiaras por ello. Lo siento si te hice tanto daño._

_PD: La magia no ha desaparecido._"

Ese día esperé una respuesta. Y al siguiente también. Comenzaba a asumir que era muy tarde y no me iba a perdonar nunca, cuando un día entró a la Biblioteca mientras yo estaba en mi turno de encargarme del lugar. Se acercó a mí y yo le observé con cierto temor.

—Vengo a donar un libro —me dijo y extendió el volumen que yo le había regalado.

—Sí, claro.

Alargué mis manos, que me temblaban, para cogerlo. Sentía que de un momento a otro me pondría a llorar otra vez, ¿cuándo me había convertido en una llorona? No, la pregunta era, ¿cuándo me había convertido en una mentirosa? Al tenerlo entre mis manos aprecié que seguía mi carta dentro, pero al fijarme mejor me percaté de que se trataba de un papel diferente. Lo saqué y lo abrí.

"_Para Rose:_

_Creo que he sido afectado por tu magia._

_PD:__"

Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse involuntariamente. La emoción me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Le miré sonrojada.

—¿Postdata…? —Le pregunté, expectante.

Me enmarcó el rostro con sus manos y me miró con serenidad.

—Te quiero.

Y me besó dulcemente. Mi corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad, completamente desbocado. No me lo creía. Sentía como las miradas de todos los presentes estaban fijas en nosotros, pero no me importaba, solo me hacía ser consciente de que no se trataba de un sueño. Nos estábamos besando. Nos estábamos besando porque nos habíamos enamorado por accidente, en un jugueteo de lenguas cálido y suave.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Este es el primer Rose/Scorpius que escribo y la verdad es que me ha costado un poco. Espero que os haya gustado. Esta historia está basada en un manga que leí hace años y que releí una y otra vez y ahora no recuerdo el nombre y no lo encuentro, jo._

_Bueno, espero con muchas ganas vuestros **reviews**, que son tan necesarios para mí como el respirar. ¡Mi fuente de poder!_

_¡Gracias por leerme! Nos seguimos leyendo en mis otras historias._

**Vel-**


End file.
